A Different Walk Of Life
by Mr. Nobody or YARN
Summary: You know, looking back on it, Jaune always wondered how the hell he got caught up in the impossibly slim winner-of-the-infinite-money lotto type of occurrences. He chalked that up to god screwing with him. Because honestly, how else did he wake up as his old partner's new brother in Mistral right when he closed his eyes after a long and fulfilling life as Jaune Arc? Swearing!
1. Prologue

**Okay before anyone reads anything else, I might leave this as it is, I had no intention to stop Divergence for this and it was just something I had to get out as my writer's block wasn't letting me bypass this.**

 **P.S.**

 **There will be times that Jaune's name will be in there.**

 **That is intentional.**

 **You want a better explanation as to th** **e why's and how's?**

 **PM.**

 **ALEXUS: Unisex contracted form of Latin Alexius, meaning "defender."**

* * *

Alexus Nikos.

That was his name.

Right?

The person that had once been Jaune Arc blinked his green eyes at the mirror in the bathroom after wiping his face down with a towel. Aristocratic and handsome features along with a mane of damp, blood-red hair hung in his darker emerald eyes. He ran a hand across the stubble forming on his jaw, he needed to shave soon. He pulled on his black dress shirt, black jeans, and armor. He was wriggling an arm through one of the sleeves of a dark grey hoodie when a yell interrupted his morning.

"Lex!" Pyrrha Nikos called, "Are you ready? Mother is getting impatient for you to get to breakfast!"

Jaune-turned-Alexus answered quickly, "Yeah hold up Pyr! I'll be down in a minute!"

Waking up as an infant after remembering slipping away and being slapped unceremoniously on the ass was hardly the way Jaune thought he would end up.

Seriously, rebirth is confusing.

He had an entirely new identity and apparently was the champion Pyrrha Nikos' (his former partner in another life) brother. Fortunately, he was also aspiring to be a hunter and was presented a golden double-edged longsword with elegant red inscriptions - which wasn't far off from Crocea Mors - named Mournblade as well. His parents were more than confused when he adamantly demanded to forge his own shield and a secondary sword one day, but acquiesced with little fuss. Soon he had made an expertly made black and blue blade named Knightedge and a golden and dominantly black kite-shielth named Blackout. He was fervently glad he had paid attention when Ruby taught him how to smith weapons.

Two lives.

Memories of a fully-fledged hunter.

The power of a champion's younger brother.

A black birthmark the shape of two jagged crescent moons lay just below his collar, over his clavicle.

His only link to is past-of-a-future.

He really didn't know why he had a past life's memory but he way more than content to ignore the technicality due to the fact that he had been able to draw upon it.

He was a kind-hearted individual, just like his sister, though not nearly as reserved. Laid-back and quick-witted Alexus had a bit of a mischievous side and constantly drove Pyrrha to near insanity like only a brother ever could. He never went to compete in tournaments, preferring to let his sister compete as much as she wanted. He had plenty of friends, real ones that he could chat with (going out of his way to include Pyrrha because he had known how cripplingly lonely she had been) and was protective of his family. Frankly, Alexus was glad he could hang out with people who weren't the upperclass snobs of society. He had no intention of being one anyway, despite his position in the Mistral community.

So he did what he did best.

Roll with it.

Of course when you wake up in a entirely different place after remembering an withered old man crawling to his bed to sleep for the last time, you're bound to be a little shell-shocked. He couldn't exactly begin training himself as a tiny child and he had no inclination to try until Pyrrha began her training. He scrambled to find out his semblance (after relearning how to walk and run and use goddamned motor functions) and turns out it was Spiritual Force Manipulation. And it had taken the better part of his life so far of constantly sneaking out and practicing, damn near killing himself with aura depletion and coughing up his dinner several times over before he had gotten a grip on exactly how powerful that ability was and how to use it. Thank Monty he kept flexing and increasing his aura using his old life's family hidden knowledge until it was larger then it had been when he was Jaune Arc.

Not to mention having years of experience of being a hunter along with working on his semblance once-upon-another-reality helped immensely and that Alexus had substantially large aura naturally and he was able to meditate properly, having been taught before by Pyrrha a lifetime ago.

His parents and Pyrrha nearly had a heart attack when he stumbled back in his house (after finally and completely mastering his semblance and working on his fighting skills) looking like he had been put through a meat shredder and glued back together. He hadn't bother trying to hide his exhaustion as he was wandering back at midnight and his aura (what he hadn't already used up) was slowly healing the damage anyway. Pyrrha screamed as he stumbled back in, his clothes were dirty (and torn from all his stumbling about into bushed and trees after using it) while his normally fair skin was pale. She had been planning to confront him alone about sneaking out, but hadn't expected him looking like death warmed over. His parents came running and had scooped him into their arms before calling an ambulance and having him sent of to the hospital.

Aside from major aura depletion and muscles strain he was fine, but they were so beyond pissed.

It was a bad day, in fact he was grounded for a long time which they forgot, not that he bothered to remind them.

Still he had mastered his semblance and if Alexus had to describe it in one word...

Powerful.

It was so so Powerful.

He was manipulating his very soul, whereas a semblance is based of the person's personality and who they were, he took the quintessence of the soul and used it to fight. He suspected he may be able to separate his soul and body for a short time, but he wasn't really inclined to try it.

Constructing tangible objects from his very soul and using them in battle.

While others had certain traits and hereditary genes that represented their soul his very soul - the quintessence of what he was and all he could be - was a weapon of it's very own.

He soul-bonded with all of his weapons, reinforcing them to be nigh unbreakable and allowing him to summon them at any time, and practiced in the use of creating spiritual constructs and flight by creating wings on his back. He had lost his old power but he could now fly (which was awesome), and if he played his cards right perhaps he could be stronger than his old power allowed at some point in time. He had a clean slate and sometimes wondered whether or not his entire previous life had been a long dream.

He had been Jaune Arc.

Now he was Alexus Nikos.

Dear Lord Monty, his lives (life?) were (was?) messed up.

* * *

Alexus had just mailed his application to Beacon Academy yesterday and praying he wasn't dreaming.

It would have been depressing to learn that all of this was some sort of weird death vision.

He made is way downstairs after hugging his sister, "Morning, Pyr. What's for breakfast?"

It was odd in a way. Back when he was Jaune, he had always found Pyrrha attractive, and they both had wanted to take their relationship beyond best friends. War happened. Things didn't pan out and somethings were always left unresolved. Now in this new life, he objectively knew his sister was very attractive. But he was a brother now and any other sort of feeling other than sibling love vanished like mist under the unforgiving heat of the morning sun.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "You eat the same thing every time, yet you continue to ask."

Alexus held up his hand in mock surrender, "Hey I can't help it if I have a sweet tooth in the morning that can only be soothed by pancakes swimming in maple syrup."

His sister giggled and pressed him against her side in a brief one-armed hug. He grinned impishly and made his way down the stairs.

Upon seeing his mother sipping her tea, he ran forward and with a loud cry of , "MOMMY!" he wrapped his arms around his mother's head and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

It was always fun to play the child.

Aurelia Nikos laughed and leaned her head back against her son's chest, "Good morning Alexus. You seem happy. Excited?"

Alexus grinned and pressed his forehead against his mother's red hair, "Well I did just apply to Beacon, I really hope they don't turn me down."

A hand came and plucked Alexus by his collar like a misbehaving child, "And what are we talking about? Who would be rejecting my son?"

Alexus hung limply like a kitten from the man's grip, still grinning impishly as he looked at the one person he would allow to lift him like this, "Hey Dad! Just talking about Beacon."

Atticus Nikos smiled before dropping his son onto the ground and ruffling his hair, "They'd have to be fools to reject you. You two are the best of the aspiring hunters here. Don't worry. We couldn't be prouder, you two are the best things to have ever happened to us."

Alexus smiled, not grinned.

Pyrrha had a good family. He had met them in his other lifetime and the love they had for their daughter was undeniable. Their entire world hinged upon her smiles. Now with a son, their love wasn't divided, but grew to encompass the both of them.

Alexus laughed.

* * *

Alexus twirled the sword in his hand as is opponent fell to one knee.

"You done?" Alexus inquired.

"Yeah..." The student replied, gasping, "You're hellishly strong... still can't hit you."

Well, to be fair, Alexus just had pushed himself and his body, adapting it until he could use all of Jaune's reflexes and skills at his disposal, he could flatten pretty much any opponent he felt like these days, he had been at least a Triple S-rank hunter with his power and semblance in his last life.

Alexus smiled, and held out his hand as he sheathed his blade, "Pyrrha's better. But you already know that Kyros."

"You've never fought her and your grades are the exact same!" He muttered petulantly as he gripped Alexus' hand and pulled himself to his feet, "I am not buying it."

Alexus smirked, "Well I hope it's not keeping you awake at night, cause it's not happening."

Kyros scowled, "You're a stingy bastard, Lex."

"And proud to be one my friend." Alexus replied.

Kyros Carus had initially started out as Alexus' rival, claiming that all because Alexus was a Nikos, it didn't mean he was allowed to scoff at the lower rungs of the Mistralian Society. Alexus agreed and over the course of sparring and fighting, they had become good friends. Despite Alexus growing incredibly strong over the course of several years (which was a phenomenal growth rate that had everyone baffled as to why he didn't enter the tournament) Kyros still sparred and hung out with Alexus. His goal was to land a blow on him, which had been long since been just too hard to do. He had asked Alexus what had made him so strong, Alexus replied with a smile and said, "I got some... unexpected experience, that's all."

"Lex!" A voice cheered and Alexus felt two arms sling around his neck in a brief hug.

"Hey Ari." Alexus chuckled as he extricated himself from the hug of a shorter girl his age named Arria Fadilla.

She was shorter girl was just as petite as Weiss but definitely small enough to make her seem like she wouldn't hold up in a fight. Then she pulled out twin blade staffs...

Good thing Alexus never bought into the whole size equals power.

"So, is it true? You're not coming to Haven with the rest of us and going to Vale?" She asked, eyes pleading for her info to be wrong.

"Yeah... I have a few... obligations." Alexus replied, "Besides, Beacon is said to be the best Hunter training academy. I already sent my application."

"But..."

Alexus smiled and ruffled her hair, "Cheer up Ari, I'll vacation when I can."

"But the vacations are so few and far between!" She wailed dramatically, "You'll never be around!"

Alexus laughed, "I am sure Vale has more holidays."

It did, Jaune would know after all.


	2. Chapter 1

***Sigh* I can't seem to get this chapter just right to me... oh well whatever enjoy.**

 **-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

"I don't understand how you're so calm about this." Pyrrha grumbles as she watched Alexus pack while humming contentedly.

"What I don't get is why you're so wired." Alexus replied serenely.

"We're going to an entirely different country and you're not even worried!" She exclaimed, frowning harder as though to convey some sense of how big of a deal that was.

To be fair, Alexus always seemed composed. No matter what may have been going on at the time, Alexus never seemed too shocked or surprised. A few times he may have been slightly thrown more than he thought, but he had always regained his composure faster than anyone else. He never really seemed to be too troubled.

"Pyrrha." Alexus said as he zipped up his bag, "Worrying myself to death before I get there is utterly pointless, besides, one should keep calm in the face of change, you can't do that, then how will anyone be able to adapt. I am going out of my comfort zone for a reason. You can tell me you're doing it for the same reason. Though we'd both know you're lying."

Pyrrha drew back at that, "What?"

Alexus turned to her his face stern and unusually serious, she flinched, he was rarely serious but when he was, whoever he was talking to should listen, "You want to make your own friends."

She blinked.

"I know how you feel about Ari and Kyros. Hell it's the way you feel about all of my friends. You think that you're some sort of extra wheel. Untrue as that is, that uncomfortable emotion is clear on your face whenever you think that you're not supposed to be there." Alexus continued, slinging the bag on his shoulder, "No one thinks that, and you still feel that way, but that's fine. I know I'd feel the same way. I am going to Beacon only because I want to leave Mistral, I want to expand my horizons and experience more of the world. I know you don't want me to hover over you, and I have been doing my best to leave you to your own choices and make your own path. So don't you dare think I am going to watch you and hover over your shoulder."

Pyrrha looked down at the floor, "I -"

He tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Pyr, don't apologize. There's no need for that. Now, if you would kindly get your bags, we need to get moving to catch the transcontinental flight."

She looked in his eyes as if searching for something, and maybe she found it because she smiled and walked out of her room.

* * *

Alexus closed his eyes as his stomach gurgled unpleasantly.

Damn it, of all the weaknesses to come back to haunt him, he had to deal with motion sickness?!

Damn you, cursed karmic universal forces!

Damn you all to hell!

Granted, it wasn't as bad as it used to be and was more an minor annoyance, it still was still one of the few things he generally considered to be the bane of his existence. It didn't help that Pyrrha was trying to muffle her snickers into her hand and other people had similar expressions on their faces. He closed his eyes and though of still things like...

Rocks!

Trees!

Cliffs!

Stone Towers!

Ancient Ruins!

Things in general that didn't sway and move and make everything swirl into a sickening swirl of nausea.

Finally his stomach stopped rebelling and he sighed in relief.

Better.

"You feeling better?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Yeah... I hate motion sickness. I swear it only happens on these flying metal contraptions that are this large, never anywhere else, only these damn things!" Alexus groaned miserably, as he slid to his knees and raised his hands to the sky "Why Monty, why? Why has though forsaken me!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Lex." Pyrrha scolded (though it would have been much more believable if she hadn't been trying to keep from laughing), "You're attracting too much attention."

Alexus pouted and got up, "You all just have no appreciation for the theatrical."

People dispersed as he started acting like a normal person and he looked around, looking for some familiar features.

"Something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm kinda bored, mind if I go exploring?" Alexus replied, when Pyrrha opened her mouth to reply, he was already in motion, "Thanks, bye!"

Pyrrha rubbed her forehead, in a long-suffering manner as he got lost in the crowd, "Why do you ask if you are already going to go anyway?"

* * *

Alexus weaved through the crowds with a grace born of a lifetime of training. He didn't expect to run face first into a young girl who had been running in the opposite direction. She crashed into his chest fell with a startled cry.

"Oof." He grunted as he drew back.

"Kyah!" she yelped.

His hand shot out and snagged the girl by the waist and kept her from falling back.

"Sorry about that!" She squeaked, "I wasn't looking!"

"It's completely fine Miss..." He trailed off as he saw exactly who he crashed into.

"Ruby?" he murmured just as someone called out, "Ruby!"

She glanced up at the voice and Alexus came face to face with currently exasperated Yang Xiao Long.

Yang walked up and saw what position they were in.

Her eyes started reddening.

Oh Monty above, her over-protective sister instincts were about to kick in (Not that he couldn't take her but he really didn't want to crash the ship).

Alexus righted Ruby and sprung back as though stung, "Sorry!"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head and looked up at him to blink and blush, "Oh its's no problem, it's completely okay! That was totally my fault!"

He took another step back as the pause stretched between them, "Um... I didn't catch your name?" he offered lamely.

She brightened and grinned, "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

He smiled weakly, "I'm Alexus."

Yang strode forward, no longer glowering death and was now looking at him with an appreciative (A.K.A. delicious slab of meat) expression, "Well hello there, handsome."

He chuckled nervously, feeling as though he was suddenly being surrounded by sharks smelling his blood, "Hi?"

Ruby whirled on her, "Y-yang please don't!"

Yang ignored her and smiled, "I'm surprised I didn't notice your looks otherwise I don't think I would have minded my little sis here getting such a charming save from you."

Ruby sputtered and reddened even further and Alexus smiled uncertainly, "Thank you?"

She held out her hand, "I'm her older sister, Yang Xiao Long."

Alexus mentally shook his head clear of cobwebs, "Well I guess you heard it, but I am Alexus, Alexus Nikos."

She paused, "Your last name is Nikos?"

"Yep." he said, wondering if she would bring up Pyrrha.

He wouldn't be surprised if she began referring to him as The Mistralian Champion's relative, he had never really been bothered by that. People never really knew what to make of Alexus Nikos' adamant refusal to join the Mistral Tournament (or any other sort of tournament) over and over throughout the course of four years. Some said it was because he would crush everyone including his sister (a truth), he was too weak and was simply trying to save face (a lie), he just didn't care to join (a truth), or he wanted to let his sister have the glory (a lie). Many different theories and speculations had arisen around him and he had never indulged the general populace's curiosity.

"Do you know Pyrrha Nikos?" She asked.

Alexus chuckled, "I think it'd be kinda sad if I didn't know my own sister."

She blinked and her mouth dropped open into an 'o' if surprise, "Wait, wait, woah. You're her brother? She has a brother?"

"Last time I checked." he said, "I'm guessing you checked the tournament winners if you noticed her last name and asked me if I knew her. I suppose they don't list family."

Yang nodded, "Yeah... man, I didn't know she had a brother! I guess it must be because you didn't win the tourney..."

Alexus shrugged, "Well it does make sense, I never entered so it would be kinda impossible to win them if I never took part."

At this Ruby spoke up, "You didn't enter? Why?!"

"I never felt like it." He replied simply.

"Never felt like it...?" Yang repeated looking bemused, "Don't you realize what you missed out on? All the fame and money and offers."

He shrugged again, "Obviously. Though I doubt posing for pumpkin cereal is really something to get excited over."

They stared at him as he gave them a confused look.

"What?"

Yang shook her head and Ruby tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Never mind." Yang said, scrubbing at her forehead, "So are you any good in fighting, well you'd have to be at least competent to get into Beacon."

Alexus nodded, "I can hold my own."

Yang grinned and Alexus gave her an inquisitive look, "Care to show me some moves sometimes?"

Ruby pulled her hood over her head in embarrassment, "Yang!" She squeaked indignantly.

Alex laughed, "I don't know... It might get a little intense, I tend to get into a fight a bit too much if I start and it seems worth it."

Yang's grin widened.

* * *

He introduced Yang and Ruby to Pyrrha before grinning slyly and meandering off to go to one of the side decks that was nearly empty to enjoy the familiar landscape rolling by. He leaned against the rail and stared at the horizon until Glynda's hologram popped into existence in front of him and making him jerk back in mild shock. The hologram ran through the programmed introduction and the ship began to lower. As they got off the dust-plane Alexus looked up at the school, for a brief instant, the smallest of seconds, he was Jaune Arc again and Crocea Mors hung from his waist as he gazed at the school in wonder.

"It's just the same..." He whispered, emotion surging through him like an blazing fire.

"Alexus?" Pyrrha inquired.

He blinked and turned to her, "Yeah?"

"You okay, you looked like you were about to cry..." She asked.

He smiled easily, "I'm fine. Just... this place is so... It's awesome."

She nodded but then blinked and scowled, "How could you leave me with Yang and Ruby alone like that?"

He blinked, "What were they fawning over you or something weird?"

She paused, "Well no... but you could have stayed around!"

He tilted his head, "Okay, remember our conversation before we left for the flight?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed, "Yes."

"Okay."

There was an explosion and they both turned and saw Ruby and Weiss covered in soot and Blake striding over. After Blake and Weiss both walked off, Alexus expected to see Jaune Arc walk over but instead he saw someone who looked like Jaune off in the distance, looking.

And sneering.

SNEERING.

An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of Alexus' stomach, 'Oh Monty please tell me he isn't...'

He shook his head and he walked over to Ruby after telling Pyrrha to go to the auditorium.

"Need some help?" He offered his hand to her.

Ruby glanced up at him and she brightened, "Alexus!" She looked at herself and immediately began brushing off some of the remaining soot while blushing furiously, "Yeah that would be nice!"

"Just call me Lex, Alexus is just too formal for me." He said.

"Okay." she said, using his hand to pull herself up.

"Soooo... how exactly did you sneeze hard enough to ignite red dust?" He began a teasing smirk on his face.

"You saw that?" she groaned.

* * *

Alexus walked with her, slowly taking about their weapons and she openly fawned over Knightedge, Mournblade, and Blackout. She showed Crescent Rose with flourish and went into great detail about how awesome it was. Alexus ruffled her hair as she swiped at his hand scowling and blushing in equal measure. They made it to the auditorium and she went over to Yang's side with a happy 'see ya'.

And Alexus got his first close-up look at this time's Jaune Arc.

He was furious.

And that was being mild.

How in Monty's name did Jaune turn out like that? His expression as he glanced at the people around him was open disdain. Jaune's armor was more ceremonial and gilded in darker reds and purple and slung around his shoulders was his family's heirloom Crocea Mors. Any of the softness that came from his previous upbringing was wiped away. He looked more like a arrogant prince rather than an unsure student he was before. Alexus was revolted as he leered at some of the females. Pyrrha who had been observing took a disgusted step back.

"You could tell he's a pig?" He asked.

She nodded and looked away.

Alexus took a deep breath and decided to shelve those thoughts for now.

* * *

Alexus stood against the wall after he changed into a pair of sweats and an a-shirt. His expression was pensive and troubled. He had no fear of initiation but he was worried about the pairings, if he was a spare would he be accepted or would he be sent away? He might be able to be shunted off to the side as a support team member, thought that would be a whole new slew of headaches to deal with. His senses suddenly thrummed that people were coming closer and he whirled, already in a ready position to defend or attack. His mind immediately began cataloguing possible scenarios and ways to defend the people around him from the approaching attacke-

He found himself staring at Yang and Ruby both of whom were drawing back in apprehension.

They were still six and a half feet away.

He blinked and straightened, "Sorry, you approached me when I was deep in thought. I tend to react on instinct rather than rational thought at times like that."

Yang was looking at him warily. He knew she had just realized he was far more than just competent when it came to combat, people usually reacted when touched, he reacted before they had even really gotten in range of him and he was distracted. Ruby was already relaxing and smiled, not realizing just how close she had come to being blasted away.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you, we just wanted to say goodnight." She said.

He smiled, "Oh thanks, likewise. Are you guys excited about tomorrow?"

Ruby fingers twisted together nervously, "Well I am trying to find a way to be partners with Yang. I really don't like the idea of being paired with anyone else."

He smirked, "Aw... and here I thought I would be an acceptable choice."

Ruby flushed, "I didn't mean it like that! I am sure you'd be a great partner!"

He laughed, "Relax Ruby, I was just joking. Don't worry, I am sure you'll find a great partner."

She smiled, "You really think so?"

He grinned, his eyes seeking out a white-haired heiress and ebony-haired ninja who were nearby.

"I have no doubt." He said confidently.


	3. Chapter 2

Alexus sat on his bedroll, legs crossed, straight-backed, and eyes closed. Awake earlier than anyone else but content to stay where he was. His golden aura stirred and thrummed under his skin. It was a technique he had picked up from Ren and expanded upon using the Arc family secrets, he cleared his mind and removed the senses, one by one.

He felt the slight plush of the bedroll and the very clothes on his skin. Even the very air that passed in through his nose and out through his mouth and brushed like feathers against his skin.

He discarded them.

The scent of air, slightly old polish mixed with the scent of other people filtered through the air. The faintest hints of a perfume or air freshener that was used to help with any smell.

He cast it aside.

The spots of light that danced under his eyelids as they tried to draw in light. Their futile attempt to give him a look at his surroundings.

He let it go.

The slight breathing of the other people around him, the slight mumbling from those who talked and slept, the occasional rustle of cloth as the shifted. Even the slightest flap of the wings of a bird outside to a bug that whizzed through the air.

It faded away.

The minty aftertaste of the toothpaste he had used, the tasteless air that slid out of his mouth. All the tastes in his mouth that could appear.

It slid away from his perception.

In his sense of utter release, he pulled at the energy, the strength inside him, the undercurrent of every person's latent power that some never even bothered to try to feel. A golden sphere of arcane power blazed in his mind's eye. Wisps of ethereal energy and light curled around and shifted in orbit. Alexus knew that if he were looking at it in person, he would have gone blind. He dove into it's center and he was overwhelmed with light and power and utter, utter freedom. He let the floodgates of his energy surge open and the aura of his soul began to swirl under his skin, filling his body with the sense of unlimited strength and potential. His normally green irises burned a flaming gold edged with silver.

Much too soon, he felt the people stirring around him and internally sighed.

He slipped out of his meditative state and stood up, letting his aura seep back into his core. The gold and silver in his eyes faded back into their normal emerald and made his way to the male bathroom. He snatched his brush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth while staring at the mirror. He finished and uncapped a small bottle of mouthwash and poured some in his mouth before swishing it around. Two minutes later, Lie Ren walked in after him, a cheerful Nora Valkyrie chattering a mile a minute.

Ren deadpan expression made it very hard for Alexus to not burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Hey," Alexus greeted after spitting out the mouthwash into the sink, "Not a morning person?"

Ren gave him a brief once-over, gauging him, "Not a waking up person, to be frank."

"Ah." Alexus said, a teasing smile on his face, "I know how you feel. The bed is always so warm and comfortable and you can just lay there in the softness. Not a car-"

Alexus' hand shot up and caught the cap of the mouthwash container, thrown at him by Ren, "I already had to get up, please don't make me want to go back to the bed."

Alexus laughed but pointed at Nora, "Shouldn't she be in the girl's restroom?"

Ren heaved a long-suffering sigh (which was belied by the warm fondness in his eyes when he looked at Nora), "I have long since learned that there is no discouraging her from doing what she wants to do."

Alexus smirked, "I see."

* * *

Alexus and Ren walked in a comfortable and companionable silence as Nora walked behind the both of them, trying to get Ren to make a sloth noise. Pyrrha had already left for the cafeteria so Alexus had changed into his armor and decided to walk with his two once-upon-a-lifetime friends.

"Is she always so... exuberant?" Alexus said, grinning.

"Yes, just as a forewarning, never let her have caffeine and/or too much sugar." Ren said, shivering slightly.

"But Ren~! Pancakes need Maple Syrup!"

"Not too much, you can still have your syrup."

"Oh! Okay!" She cheered.

Alexus smirked, "You must have known each other for a long time."

"Yeah!" Nora said happily, "Ren and I have been together since we were little kids! But we're not together-together! Just together in a way that isn't together-together!"

Alexus held out a hand, stalling her over-explanation, "Okay, okay, I get it. Well since I didn't catch either of your names, I think now would be a great time to formally introduce myself. I'm Alexus Nikos."

Nora grabbed his arm and began pumping it up and down enthusiastically, "I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is Lie Ren!"

Ren gripped Alexus' hand and shook it politely, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, now how about we go and get some food while they are still serving, I don't want to go to initiation on an empty tank." Alxeus said.

Nora agreed.

And by what Nora meant by agree, she grabbed both Ren's and Alexus' wrist and ran towards the cafeteria while dragging the two hapless fellows behind her in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Alexus finished his pancakes and stood up, talking with Ren and Nora had been fun but he should limber up.

"I'm gonna go and do some stretches, limber up for initiation." He said as he nodded at Ren.

"We'llf swe whouf fhere!" Nora said happily through a mouthful of pancake.

"Sure." Alexus said smiling affably.

He strolled over to his locker and began to pick up his dust capsules and slipped a quick-reload revolver he adjusted into holster at his hip. He never really liked guns but his aim wasn't affected and he knew he could use one the time called for it. His parents insisted on a heavier weapons but he had never felt comfortable with shotguns or sniper rifles.

They never suited him.

"Hey Lex!" A voice called.

He turned to see Ruby walk up to him, grinning widely. Yang was apparently still at her locker.

"Morning Ruby, I missed you earlier." Alexus said.

"It's fine, so are you ready for initiation?" Ruby said, "I know I am!"

Alexus laughed, "You seem a bit excited."

"I am because I don't have to do anymore awkward small talk!" Ruby almost squealed, cradling Crescent Rose like a newborn child, "I can finally let my baby do all the talking for me!"

Alexus sweat-dropped, "Sounds great. I bet you're planning to partner with Yang right?"

Ruby nodded, "We'll be the best teammates ever!"

Alexus smirked, "Good luck then," He noticed Yang approaching, and suddenly had a foreboding feeling as she eyed him speculatively (and the smirk that curled her lips was starting to scare him), "I'll be meandering around for a bit until they call us."

He walked away.

He was NOT running away.

Alexus walked over to Pyrrha and smirked at Weiss already trying to strike up a conversation that would cement her and Pyrrha's position as teammates.

Wait for it...

Yep.

Weiss began to make those slightly scary and crazy looking expressions with the ethereal fire exploding in the background behind her.

"Hey Pyr!" Alexus greeted, "You made a new friend?"

Pyrrha turned, relief blatantly showing, "Lex! Um... I suppose? This is Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

He turned to Weiss who was already frowning at the disruption to her partnering when her eyes saw his face widened and her mouth dropped ever-so-slightly open.

And then she blushed.

'Seriously, what is with that?' He grumbled internally, 'Every girl I know does that way too much around me..."

"Um, is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Alexus asked cluelessly, scratching his cheek.

"It's nothing!" Weiss said hurriedly, composing herself remarkably well before seeming to gather her wits, "As Pyrrha said, I am Weiss Schnee."

Alexus grinned brightly, "I am Alexus Nikos, Pyrrha's brother. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Schnee."

As he was trained in formality (despite his constant whining that drove his parents up the wall and Pyrrha into near hysteric fits of laughter back when he was younger) so Alexus bowed and swept her hand up to ghost a kiss to her knuckles.

She blushed redder than before.

"Um..." Alexus began somewhat uncertainly, "You're looking rather red, are you feeling well?"

* * *

 **[A.N. I am going to try to write this from Alexus POV not third person]**

"I'm fine." She replied quickly, "I wasn't aware Pyrrha had a brother."

"Well," I said shrugging, "I don't really stand out all that much, not too much to brag about."

Pyrrha smacked my shoulder, "Lex! What have I told you about putting yourself down? Don't do that, I am sure you would have been the one to fight me in the finals if you competed!"

I laughed, hands up and leaning away from her, "Sheesh Pyr, I was just kidding!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't compete in the Mistrailian Tournaments? Why?" Weiss queried, eyes scanning me appraisingly, "You were good enough to get into Beacon, so you must have been very good."

"Well I never wanted to, it just felt like pointless showing off to me. I am not saying that everyone views it like that or it is like that, but I never felt the obligation to go, especially with my kickass sister beating everyone to the curb like they were last week's trash!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Lex!" Pyrrha seemed to be trying to shut me up, "They were worthy competitors and it was a very challenging match every time!"

When both Weiss and Alexus raised an eyebrow at that, she sighed shoulders slumping.

Just then an arm hooked around my shoulders and Yang broke into our conversation, "Hey Lex!"

I almost stumbled but managed to keep my balance, "Hey Yang, um... How are you?"

She pouted, "A little hurt actually."

I blinked, and a unconscious growl entered my voice as I frowned, "What happened?"

She blinked and withdrew her arm so that she was standing with her hand poised on her hips, a mischievous smile played on her lips, "Well I was planning to say good morning to you, but you were gone and when I saw you here you seemed to be scared of me and run off here. Good to see that you care so much though."

I gulped as she caught how instinctively reacted.

I flinched and laughed sheepishly, "Riiiiigght... Um, you see, I just wanted to...um..."

My eyes landed on Pyrrha.

"I just wanted to check on Pyrrha and make sure she was all set!" I cried, flocking over to her side and hiding partially behind her, "She is my sister after all and you know family looks after one another!"

Yang tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she replied, calling out my bullshit.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

Weiss decided she had enough of Yang interrupting our conversation, "Excuse me but I believe that it's rude to interrupt someone in mid-conversation." She said caustically.

Yang turned to her, "I didn't hear any conversation, you both were staring at her."

Yang gestured to Pyrrha, who was trying not to laugh at her brother's predicament.

"Um ladies," Alexus said, "while I really enjoyed our conversation, I was thinking it was time we headed for the initiation, right?"

They both seemed to glare at each other before sighing and walking away.

Pyrrha smiled widely at my confused expression, "Life is tough for you isn't it Lex?"

I sighed, "You have no idea."

* * *

Alexus cracked his neck from side to side as the people waited on the platforms. He chatted casually with Ruby and Yang as they waited on the platforms that would launch them into the Emerald Forest.

"Try to relax Ruby, even if you don't get Yang as your partner, you'd be easy to get along with." Alexus assured.

"Promise?" Ruby asked.

Alexus nodded.

He reached out and patted her on her head (something he had done to Ari to make her shout and laugh at him at the same time), "Just so you know, I'd be happy to be your partner. Just in case." He said.

"Hey!" She scowled and subsequently pouted, swatting at his hand, "Yang already does that, I am not a puppy!"

Alexus chuckled at her expression, "Alright alright, I'll try to resist the urge."

He turned when he sensed Ozpin and Glynda approach, he bit back a wistful smile at the sight of two teachers that had always been approachable for advice until they passed on. He listen with some enthusiasm as Ozpin rattled off the details of the partnership and Ruby entire demeanor shattered under the knowledge of how they would be paired. Alexus bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep from laughing out loud at her expression. The plates began to fire and Alexus crouched and...

WA-CHK!

He was flying.

He laughed in elation as a pair of golden wings exploded from his back in a shower of golden feathers and sparks of aura. He swooped low and sketched a loop-de-loop in the air as his wings flapped and carried him towards the spire. He fought back a laugh at Jaune cursing loudly. After everyone touched down, he sensed where everybody was. Ruby and Wiess had crashed into each other at a relatively close range, so that seemed par for the course. Yang and Blake were both heading in the same direction. Pyrrha seemed to be moving in the right direction while Jaune would have to adjust his course to the left to be in the right direction. Nora and Ren were already next to each other and Alexus chuckled. He closed his eyes and absently made a note of any of the other students hiking their way through the forest. Alexus' wings lost some of their glow and he flew slowly until he was relatively far from everyone else and touched down so softly that only the whisper of the wind was the evidence he landed. He quietly made his way through the forest, each step silent and measured.

He began walking towards the spires in the distance. He wondered who he would get partnered with this time around. Alexus shook his head, it didn't matter to him who he was partnered with, he would just have to learn to work with them rather than against them.

The bushes next to him shifted and he glanced casually at them, his senses already telling him what he needed to know.

Alexus drew Knightedge as a beowolf lunged at him from the shadows of a tree. with a casual swipe he cleaved the grimm in half, and with a flick of his wrist, the slowly dissipating blood slid of his blade. He walked quietly through the forest, his eyes flicking through the greenery surrounding him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His aura began to gather and flow under his skin. He launched himself off the ground and began to lunging through the trees, the wind whistling in his ear and the world a dizzying swirl of green around him.

Hopefully, he'd pick up some straggler on the way there.

* * *

Alexus was really wishing he had just honed in on someone and snatched them up. He stared at the podium in front of him. He was alone and stared at the chess pieces, he could take one. He would have survived initiation alone. But what would happen to the teams? Would time repeat itself.

Alexus didn't want that superior Jaune anywhere near Pyrrha.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He glanced around and looked for any familiar signs when he stretched out with his senses. He settled himself down in a meditative stance and waited.

Then he felt it and sighed.

Of.

Fucking.

Course.

Jaune Arc stumbled out of the shrubbery and mumbled sullenly, "Gah!... Stupid branch, stupid Ursa, stupid flying metal contraption thingy..." he brushed at his armor, "I was so much happier with my plate armor instead of this heavy crap! Damn my stupid older brother to hell! Why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway?!"

Instead of an arrogant tone, it was the same tone he would have used if the Jaune of old had been launched into the forest and was being sullen about it. Jaune kicked sullenly at a the dirt and sighed as he turned.

Alexus would have blinked if he had his eyes open.

Jaune was acting... like Alexus had.

Alexus grinned, so that was Jaune's plan?

Be a sneering, condescending, and arrogant prick and not a confused and tired newbie? Hide his true attitude under a mask? That fit, back in his old life, Alexus had been a fantastic actor, his teary-eyed pleading made his father fold like a wet paper towel. His father advice was always something he put too much stock in (something which was really just shameful when he learned how hard it was for his father to notice his mother's feelings).

Alexus could definitely work with that, somewhere under that facade, a nervous teenager was lurking.

He'd have to learn more about this older brother later though.

He saw Alexus and visibly fumbled before he plastered his arrogant scowl onto his face, "Hey you!"

Alexus cracked open an eyelid as he glanced casually at the blonde, "Hm?"

"I suppose this means we're partners right?" Jaune questioned, scowl firmly attached.

Alexus smiled, "Yep."

"I see." Jaune replied, trying to stare him down.

Alexus sucked in a fortifying breath to try to keep from laughing.

Not that it worked.

Jaune looked like a bulldog that ate something sour.

Alexus began laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Jaune yelled, face flushing.

"Dude seriously, cut it out, I can tell you don't have even half a clue what you're doing." Alexus chuckled as he wheezed.

Jaune visibly slumped before straightening again, "Really? I-I mean, what are you talking about?!"

Alexus gripped the white rook and threw it to Jaune, who caught the piece and looked at him, confused, "Wha-"

Alexus grinned broadly, "Jaune, trust me, if you're brother told you to act like you own the place, I think you were trying too hard."

Jaune sighed, head hanging, "I didn't fool anyone?"

Alexus laughed, "You did! But I just shattered the illusion!"

Jaune gaped at him, "Wha-Why?! My dad told me that -"

"Women love confidence?" Alexus interrupted.

Jaune nodded, blinking.

Alexus gave him a grin, "They do, just not over confidence. I think you're brother told you to walk in like you owned the place?"

Another nod.

"Bow howdy did you choose the two worst pieces of advice to overtry. Also just an FYI, if you ever leer at my sister like that again, I will slice your man parts off and cauterize it with red dust five times over, okay?" Alexus told him, giving him a terrifying chilling smile.

Jaune suddenly grabbed at his crotch and whimpered, "Um okay!" he squeaked.

Alexus strode up to his past and saw the hesitation in his gaze, "Don't worry. We're partners now alright? I'll teach you how to be yourself."

Jaune gave a shaky laugh but smiled, "I guess this means we should introduce ourselves right?"

Alexus smiled, "I'm Alexus Nikos."

"I'm Jaune Arc."

They shook hands.

"..."

"..."

"So... Do you like X-ray and Vav?" Alexus began, smiling.


	4. Terror

Just in case my stories cut off...  
I buy a soda from 7-11 and some guy (in his car alone) remarks I have a nice car and asks what year is it. I tell him I don't know and chat for a minute (a literal minute) before driving away to my house.  
So I pull up to my house and park my car where I usually do. As I turn everything off I see a car rumble up and stop behind my car and yet on the street. I wait for a moment and notice that someone seems to be getting out of the car. I get out of my car (thank god I was wearing my intimidating clothes) and scowl as I apporach their car. The guy seems to stop mid move and get back in. They flash a flashlight at my face and I wince and cover my eyes, they seem to linger for just a moment to look at me and then take off, driving up the hill. I stare for a moment but they are gone, I pick up all my stuff and lock my car before getting inside and making sure the gate, wiredoor, and door are locked.  
Am I paranoid or overreacting or something?


	5. DONE

I am sorry but I really have hit my limit, I've pushed and clawed and scrabbled. I've hit my limit, I've given myself until 12:00am tomorrow, and then I'll be gone. I'm putting everything I have up for adoption.

If you want to talk, I'll try to respond, but I am not stopping.

Thank you. Everyone.

You've been the ones allowing me to hold onto this crappy life and I hope that you get over it. I am just one in a sea of six-billion.

With my best wishes for you all,

YARN.


	6. The News

Hello.

Sorry to disappoint but I am not YARN. I am one of his inner circle who he has given the password to his accounts and he has trusted for some time. I have come to inform you that his last post WAS NOT a joke or a April fool's prank, he legitimately was going to enjoy his last day on earth and then kill himself. However, due to him informing his family, they called the police and he was handcuffed before detained at a psychiatric ward for mental evaluation and testing. He called from his ward and has informed me that he wishes to apologize to all of you and he may not be able to muster up the courage to write fro sometime, I will be willing to convey any and all well-wishes to him if you want to say something.

Sincerely,

The Inner Circle.


End file.
